


No, my wife is hotter

by panda_chin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_chin/pseuds/panda_chin
Summary: Kara and Alex are arguing. Lena comes to pick her wife up.english is not my first language. i'm also not a writer i just wanted to write this fluff. not beta'd. yeah thank you.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 194





	No, my wife is hotter

Lena is sitting on the couch at home, holding a book but is staring out of the window, she misses her wife, Kara right now is at Alex’s for an impromptu sister night. Usually she’d come with them but she had to stay at the office later than usual to oversee some last minute contract adjustments to a merger she’d been working on for months. 

She jumps when she feels her phone vibrate, she looks at her phone and smiles when she sees her sister in laws name flash on the screen.

“Kelly, how is sister night? I’m sorry I could not come.”

“Oh, sister night is still going, but I’m going to need you to come pick up your wife as both of our wives are currently getting trashed.”

Lena lets out a chuckle as she gets up from the couch.

“I’ll be there in 20.”

….

“NO!”

Lena stops at the door, watching as her wife swaying as she tries to pace in front of the TV while Alex is watching her sitting on the couch. She lifts a brow in question when she meets Kelly’s eye.

She walks over to Lena and gives her a quick hug.

“Our wives are currently competing.”

“About?”

Kelly lets out a soft chuckle.

“Who has the hottest wife.”

Lena’s jaw drops as her eyes go back to Kara who has now stopped pacing and was engaged in a staring competition with her sister.

It was Alex who broke the silence. 

“I stand by my statement, my wife is hotter, Kara!”

Kara tilts her head to the side, “Alex, have you seen my wife? She’s perfect!”

Alex stands, “Have you seen mine?”

Kelly leans towards Lena and whispers,

“It’s been like this for the past 30 minutes, maybe we should separate our wives.”

Lena chuckles, and she walks toward Kara, “Kara, honey, it's time to go home baby.”

Kara perks up when she hears her wife, she reaches out to hold the brunette's hand in hers. 

“Alex my wife is a quadruple threat ok!?”

“A quadruple threat?”

Kara proudly nods as she lifts up the hand holding her wife while the other is spread out in front her as if presenting Lena to Alex.

“Yup, brains, beauty, breast and bum. And you should hear her voice, go husky when I’m kissing down her throat, music to my ears!”

Lena feels her face flush as she looks uncomfortably at Kelly who guffaws at Kara’s statement. She pulls at Kara’s hand. 

“Honey no.”

“And you think my wife isn't, Kara, have you seen my wife wearing a dress, she has legs for days, oh the sounds she makes when I’m kissing down her legs.” Alex counters. 

Lena presses her lips together to stop herself from laughing, as she turns to Kelly who is now just as red as her.

“Have you seen Lena’s eyes? She has the most captivating eyes I’ve ever seen, sometimes I have to stop and thank all the gods out there because they sent her to me.” Kara pulls at Lena’s hand so she’s facing her as she leans her forehead on the brunettes.

Lena bites her lip as she stares at Kara, she steps back and tugs on her wife's hand.

“Baby let's go home?”

Kara nods as she pulls Lena in for a hug, humming her content when she feels her wife's warmth against hers. She pulls back to look at Alex.

“I’m going home now because my wife is here, but I’m right!”

And before Alex could respond Lena is pulling Kara towards the door. 

“Bye Alex, lets talk tomorrow, Kelly, thank you for calling me, let’s all just finish this competition tomorrow?”

Kelly just nods as she walks towards Alex who was slumped on the couch, her eyes closed. 

And just before she closes the door, Lena leans back inside. 

“Kelly?”

Kelly looks at her. 

Lena smirks, “I stand by my wife's statement, my wife is hotter!” and she closes the door, but not before she hears Kelly’s roaring laugh. 

She smiles as she reaches out wrapping her arm around Kara’s waist hugging her, pressing her nose against the blonde's neck and inhaling. She closes her eyes and stays in the moment for a second, content.

“You know you’re wrong.” 

Kara frowns, “wrong about?”

Lena smirks, “You do not have the hottest wife, because I do.”

Kara beams down at her and leans down to capture her wife’s mouth in hers.


End file.
